Acoustic-based distance measuring systems have been used to compute the position of a data entry object in a writing field for some time. For example, schemes that track and record the position of a pen on a white board are commercially available. As the user writes on the white board, the transcription system determines the location of the pen on the board and records the location for later use.
In such systems, a conventional marking pen of the type used with white boards is inserted into a housing that includes an acoustical transmitter and an infrared transmitter. As the user writes on the white board in the conventional manner, the transmitter sends a combination of acoustical and infrared pulses. Two receivers that are separated in space receive the signals generated by the housing. Each receiver measures the time difference between the time of arrival of the infrared pulse and the acoustical pulse to determine the distance of the housing from that receiver. These distance measurements are then combined to determine the position of the housing relative to the receivers.
Infrared is used for the light signals to avoid problems with background light in the area of use. The acoustical signals are typically in the ultrasound range so that the signals are beyond the human audible range. In addition, the higher frequencies provide better spatial resolution. Each acoustical receiver is typically constructed from a microphone such as a ceramic piezo microphone, PVDF films, a condenser microphone, an electrets condenser microphone (ECM), a moving coil microphone, etc.
Unfortunately, the sensitivity of these devices as utilized in prior art systems is not completely omni-directional at ultrasound frequencies. The variation in angle with respect to each sensor over the range of positions of the pen on the surface can be relatively large. Hence, angular variation in the gain of the ultrasound receivers can lead to increased errors due to noise and variation in the trigger point on the ultrasound pulse as a function of angle. The latter type of error results in an error in the perceived delay time of the ultrasound signal, and hence, an error in the calculated distance from the sensor to the pen. In the extreme case, the microphone can have insufficient gain to detect the pen in some regions of a large writing surface. These gain problems can limit the size of the work surface that can be transcribed.